


Mom Is Coming To Visit

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should have expected the weirdness that came from working at NCIS to eventually infect his personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom Is Coming To Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Old story that I wrote around season 5 or so before we ever met DiNozzo Sr.

Tony and Tim had told Ziva during their first case working together that odd things and cases seemed to pop up a great deal when working for NCIS and Gibbs. For Tony though they had always been work related somehow, the true weirdness had never been just personal. Even being framed for murder (three times!) was a side effect of his job.

This time it was all personal though, and personal of the type that he really, truly, preferred to ignore.

"And you are?" Tony asked the gorgeous twenty something redhead standing in front of his desk.

"I'm your mother!" She whined, stamping her foot like the nineteen year old cheerleader Tony had dated a few years back was wont to do when she didn't get her way. In fact Tony wouldn't be surprised if she had been a nineteen year old cheerleader not too long ago. 

Tony slowly blinked at this pronouncement before carefully replying "Considering I went to her funeral when I was ten and even then she was older than you are now I don't think you are."

The redhead just stared at Tony in confusion, who was himself staring at her more than a little lost, and not all that eager to become un-lost actually because he was sure that bemusement was preferable to knowing what was going on. 

It was of course at that moment that Ziva and Abby walked in off the elevator and made their way over. Tony just sighed at the sight of the two women and just accepted that his day was probably going to get even stranger. 

"Hello," Ziva said "Can I help you miss?"

"Hi, I'm Mrs. DiNozzo" the bubbly redhead said. She thrust her hand out toward Ziva, who just stared at it like it was a venomous snake that would bite her.

 

Ziva slowly turned to face Tony and asked in a low, shocked voice "Tony when did you get married?"

And it was at this question that Abby began yelling about how could Tony get married and not invite her.

Unable to help himself Tony laid his head down and buried his head in his arms, but not before he saw Probie trying not to die at his desk while recording the whole confusing and loud circus. 

 

On the floor above Director Vance stared at the loud scene unfolding and wondered when he had became the director of a daycare facility instead of a Federal Law Enforcement Agency.


End file.
